Armor Chomper
Armor Chomper is the Super Rare armored variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is slower but has 50 more health (75 if upgraded), mark the total of 200 health (225 if upgraded), meaning that he is the playable character with the second most health in the game, being only beaten by Iron Citron (excluding Boss Mode, Z-Mech variants and the Infinite Robots). The Armor Chomper was introduced in the Zomboss Down DLC pack. Descriptions Stickerbook description Every morning, the Armor Chomper dons his suit of armor and prepares for battle. He tries to lube up his joints during respawns so he doesn't sound too creaky. In-game description Though his armor slows him down, he has added health, and his bites deal extra damage! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Armor Chomper is Metal Chomp which deals 50 damage per chomp (double the damage of the normal Chomp). However, the Armor Chomper is slower than other Chomper variants. Abilities Weapon upgrades Emptied Pockets Emptying out his pockets has lightened the load, and allows him to move faster. Iron Stomach Zombies cause indigestion! Having iron stomach-plating makes the agony pass a little quicker. Balanced Breakfast Now that he eats a balanced breakfast every morning, he is feeling healthier than ever. Strategies Despite Armor Chomper's extremely high health, it is possible for him to be overwhelmed due to his low movement speed, which is why the Burrow is crucial to the Armor Chomper's survival along with the speed upgrade. When playing as Armor Chomper, always stick close to teammates near objectives. By doing this, the player can successfully halt objectives with his high health, tank damage from enemies, and keep his health up. Though optional, it might be useful to hold the Super Sticky Goop for the extra second could mean your life. Armor Chomper excels in the Gnome Bomb due to his tanking ability while carrying and defusing objectives even though having a side-effect for being slow. If the player ever wanted to kill for increased bounty it is best to equip Sprint Burrow and Cheesy Goop ability especially when you directly hit a zombie with the goop which can deal up a total of 25 damage. This will lead you killing any zombies with 125 health with just two Metal Chomps and that is why a Sprint Burrow is equipped because if you choose to swallow, it is a lowly decision except when having a low health. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Armor.png|Stickerbook Armor chomp.jpg|HD Armor Chomper Chomping Metal.PNG|Swallowing Armor Chomper in Zomboss Down.png|Armor Chomper in the Zomboss Down trailer ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Armor ChomperGW2.png|Appearance Video Trivia *If the "Balanced Breakfast" upgrade is unlocked, Armor Chomper will eclipse the All-Star health-wise, earning it the title of having the highest amount of health out of any character in the game (barring Boss Mode). **However, the Iron Citron in Garden Warfare 2 has 25 more health and Z-Mech variants and Infinite Robots have more health. **However, in Garden Warfare 2, he can do this even when the Health upgrade is not equipped. *Only his teeth, gums and tongue are not made of metal. *Even if the "Emptied Pockets" upgrade is unlocked, Armor Chomper is still the slowest playable character having the speed of a normal Chomper without a speed upgrade. *He is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors, the others being Count Chompula, Hot Rod Chomper, Chester Chomper, and Chomp Thing. *Even though the Armor Chomper moves slower than the other Chompers, Burrow will still allow him to move at the same speed as a normal Chomper. *Armor Chomper's weapon, Metal Chomp, deals twice the damage of a standard chomp from the front (50 damage per bite instead of 25) and chomps a little faster than half rate, resulting in him being more damaging. *His Chomp has the same special sound effect of Hot Rod Chomper. *In the Trouble in Zombopolis Part Two DLC his bite damage was decreased from 50 to 45. ru:Бронированный Зубастик pl:Opancerzony Pożeracz Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Plants Category:Armor variants